SECRET
by naomics
Summary: Jaejoong adalah anak yang populer. Kehidupannya selalu seperti itu. Namun tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah karena sepucuk surat yang ia temukan di lokernya. YUNJAE YAOI


**WARNING: YAOI, Shoonen-ai, means BoyXBoy, aneh, gaje, typo(s), YUNJAE couple**

hoi hoi~

ini ff ku pas aku masih duduk di kelas 9, astaga udah jadul banget

tiba-tiba ga sengaja nemu ini ff, yaudah di post aja *digebukin*

douzo ^^

* * *

_Again today, with my fingertips, I secretly write you a letter while I'm next to you  
With the water dripping from the glass cup, I write each part of my heart  
You sit across me and look at me with your head hung low  
I wanted to hide this from you even more, like a kid who did something wrong_

Seorang lelaki tampan menyusuri koridor dengan sedikit tergesa- gesa. Keringat kian keluar dari pelupuk dahi. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang saat sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri dengan sedikit gugup. Setelah merasa aman, lelaki itu memasukkan sebuah surat putih ke dalam loker seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah merebut hatinya sedari dulu.

Jaejoong menguap serta mengucek kedua matanya. Sungguh, rasanya ia masih ingin berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur nya. Ia berjalan menuju loker nya dengan malas. Namun perasaan 'malas' nya dengan cepat terganti saat melihat sebuah surat putih yang terselip di loker nya. Sebuah senyuman manis tersinggung di bibir merah nya.

"dia lagi.."

Jaejoong membuka surat itu dengan hati- hati. ia perhatikan dengan seksama bait- bait tulisan yang sangat terjejer indah dan rapi itu. Hatinya seakan menghangat. Entah sejak kapan, ia selalu mendapati surat putih yang terlihat sederhana itu. Padahal begitu banyak surat- surat yang ia terima dari laki- laki maupun perempuan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hanya surat itu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

"hyung.. ada apa?"

"Hyaaaa!" pekik Jaejoong kaget. Reflek, ia menutup loker nya dengan cepat, sampai- sampai suara riuh terdengar jelas di dalam koridor.

"Ya, hyung! Tidak bisakah kau menutup loker mu dengan cara biasa?" laki-laki yang memanggil Jaejoong tadi memegangi dadanya yang naik turun akibat keterkejutannya yang berlebihan. Ia menatap Jaejoong kesal sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"memangnya siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku, Changmin?" decak Jaejoong kesal dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang terus menekuk wajahnya. Jaejoong kembali membaca isi bait-bait indah dalam surat itu. Senyuman –yang sebelumnya menghilang karena Changmin kembali tersinggung. Kemudian ia memasukan surat berharganya itu kedalam saku celana nya dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sambil bersiul. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, dua bola mata memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil sesekali tersenyum senang.

_I have a lot of secrets now  
Things that are so hard to say are stacking up  
But still, I am dreaming  
My heart which has wings is flying across the night sky_

"Jae…."

"Jaejoong….."

"Kim Jaejoong…."

Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya saat samar- samar mendengar namanya terpanggil. Ia sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, kemudian tersenyum getir. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong kembali tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya yang berada di atas meja.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong, bangun!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, merasa kembali terusik dengan aktivitas tidurnya.

"Gyaaa seongsangnim!"

Teriak Jaejoong kencang, yang mendapat gelak tawa dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Siwon seongsangnim mendesah pasrah. Jaejoong adalah anak yang pintar dan terkenal. Namun sayang, kebiasaan tidur nya di kelas tidak dapat diubah.

"jangan tidur di kelas lagi, arra?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kepalanya pasrah. Ia melihat sekeliling yang masih tertawa, sampai ia melihat seorang namja tampan yang tampak menyembunyikan senyumannya.

_Jung Yunho? Tersenyum?_

Memang terlihat aneh melihat Jung Yunho, si pangeran es yang benar- benar dingin tersenyum seperti itu. Walaupun raga nya selalu ada, namun aura nya seakan kosong. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil yang menyebabkan seluruh siswa histeris.

_Every day, in front of the mirror, I become your heart and I reflect myself  
I learn how to awkwardly put on pretty makeup as if I didn't put any on  
You're coming, you see me - even if I look somewhere else, I see you  
I can't look back like a child filled with fear_

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan sekolah telah usai. Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, begitu juga dengan Kim Jaejoong.

_Bruk!_

Jaejoong menoleh ke bawah, dan mendapati sebuah buku hitam yang keluar dari tas Yunho.

"hey, Yunho! Buku mu!" Panggil Jaejoong. Namun naas, sosok Yunho telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"ada apa dengan orang itu? Kenapa keluar kelas seperti orang kesetanan?"  
Tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, yang tentu tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Jaejoong menggerutu kesal sembari melihat buku hitam –yang Jaejoong yakini itu bukan buku pelajaran. Tanpa adanya pilihan, Jaejoong memasukan buku itu ke dalam tas nya dan berlalu ke rumah.

_Step by step, I want to go a bit lighter  
Word by word, why is it so hard for me?_

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, sungguh ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Dengan senyuman aneh, Jaejoong segera mengambil komik diatas tumpukan rak bukunya. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk –yang menurutnya sangat nyaman, kali ini. Jaejoong membaca komik tersebut dalam keadaan tertidur. Namun, entah ada apa, tiba- tiba ia terpikir dengan sebuah buku asing yang ia bawa, buku seorang lelaki bernama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong langsung meletakkan komiknya diatas ranjang. Lalu dengan ragu, Jaejoong mengeluarkan buku itu dalam tas nya.

"apa tidak apa- apa ya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tentu ia tidak boleh membuka barang pribadi milik orang lain. Namun rasa penasaraan nya mengalahkan segalanya. Sampai akhirnya, dengan keberanian, Jaejoong membuka sebuah lembaran dalam buku itu.

"m-mwo? Apa ini?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Siapapun pasti juga tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Disana terdapat fotonya dalam berbagai pose yang di ambil secara diam- diam dengan bait- bait tulisan yang menyentuh hatinya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak ingat kapan dan dimana foto- foto itu terambil

_'My angel Kim Jaejoong'_

_'I love you, I love you, I love you, I keep writing these three words'_

_'and this is my beautiful Secret.'_

Jaejoong menutup buku itu setelah melihat segala lembaran di dalamnya. Ia mengatur nafas nya dalam- dalam kemudian mengeluarkan nya perlahan. Jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak percaya, dan tidak ingin percaya.

"Yunho.. jangan- jangan dia.."

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membuka nakas yang berada di samping kanan tempat tidur nya. Jaejoong mengambil hemparan surat yang selalu ia dapat di dalam loker nya.

"mungkinkah?"

_Your scent is blowing over  
Is your heart that you are sending like mine?_

Jaejoong sampai di sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia ingin memastikan siapa sebenarnya 'penggemar rahasianya'. Dan tentu saja, pikirannya terus terbang menuju satu sosok, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat Yunho sedang berada tepat di depan loker nya. Dengan ragu, Jaejoong mulai berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Jung Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho mengadah di tempat Jaejoong berada. Tangannya gemetar, terlihat jelas bahwa ia panik dan kaget. Tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong menyeret Yunho keluar dari gedung sekolah. Disinilah mereka sekarang, di belakang halaman sekolah.

"Yunho.. apakah ini punya mu?"

Jaejoong mengambil buku hitam itu serta surat- surat yang ia dapat. Yunho keringat dingin, ia seakan menjadi penjahat yang tersudut. Yunho menunduk dalam. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan kalau hal seperti ini akan diketahui Jaejoong. Rasa malu dari pangeran es itu benar- benar terasa. Ia ingin lenyap saja dari pandangan Jaejoong detik itu juga.

"Yunho.. jawablah.." mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah yang susah diartikan. Yunho mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan langsung disambut dengan wajah memelas Jaejoong. Tenggorokan Yunho terasa tercekik. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat wajah yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"y-ya, itu memang punya ku." Jawab Yunho mencoba tenang. Dan sekarang Jaejoong lah yang gugup. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya tidak percaya sembari menunduk dalam. Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang lelaki itu perlihatkan. Ia tidak tau harus menanggapi pernyataan jelas dari Yunho.

"w-wae?"

"_Because I love you, Kim Jaejoong." _Jawab Yunho mantap. ia tidak mau bertele- tele dengan membuat karangan, toh pada akhirnya Jaejoong juga akan tau perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama, sampai membuat Yunho sedikit ketakutan, kalau- kalau Jaejoong menolak perasaannya.

"kau- kau tidak bohong?"

Yunho menggeleng. Entah hastrat dari mana, Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku.. sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu.. saat itu aku terbius dengan wangi tubuh mu, sampai aku benar- benar terbius dengan segala seuatu yang berada ditubuh mu."

Saat itu, Yunho sedang berjalan menuju koridornya. Setiap mata langsung tertuju pada dirinya yang berjalan dengan gagah itu. Hal tersebut yang membuat dirinya di cap sebagai salah satu pangeran sekolah. Saat Yunho membuka lokernya, penciumannya langsung tertuju kepada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan tenang, menurutnya.

Dengan penasaran, Yunho mencari sumber wewangian tersebut, dan ternyata wangi yang menenangkan itu berasal dari Kim Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Jaejoong selalu bertindak semaunya, tidak memperhatikan penampilan, tergolong dari keluarga sederhana, bahkan tak jarang ia tertidur di dalam kelas. Namun Jaejoong tak kalah populer dengan dirinya yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang itu. Entah sejak kapan, Yunho seakan terbius dengan laki- laki cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya, ketika lelaki itu bercerita bagaimana ia bisa menyukai dirinya. Tanpa Yunho duga, tiba- tiba Jaejoong menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman kepadanya.

"baguslah."

Yunho memicingkan matanya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik kerah Yunho, kemudian mengecup bibir hati Yunho cepat.

"karena aku… juga sudah menyukai mu sedari dulu."

_Your heart is coming to me  
Again today, I memorize it into my dream  
I'm listening to my heart  
The sincere wind is filling up the entire room  
Filling it and flowing out, flowing o ut_

_I have a lot of secrets now_

_(_Translation Secret by IU_)_

* * *

OWARI~

atulah ini ff terpendek yang pernah kubuat

sebenernya ff ini ada sequelnya. Ga bisa dibilang sequel sih, lebih tepatnya ff yang sama tp sudut pandang berbeda #halah

entah lah mau ku post ato engga, serasa gagal soalnya TvT

but, please review if you don't mind ^ ^


End file.
